lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Collaborative Writing Project: An Awesome Adventure
Is it possible for anyone to contribute? The Creator 19:47, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, it is.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 19:58, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay, Thankyou. The Creator 20:24, December 5, 2012 (UTC) The story is really taking shape! Someone in Community Central chat (I can't remember who) pointed me here. At first I just pasted a quote, but that seemed lame so I decided to do a bit of satire. Hope you like it. Curious Onlooker (talk) 05:36, December 6, 2012 (UTC) I alerted you to that. :) Kermit has been turned to the dark side 16:29, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey guys I wrote that thing about The Doctor regenerating into James Bond... So, if that's like, to drastic or anything, I TOTALLY understand if you wanna change it; I just wanted to see what would happen with James Bond joining the Fellowship... And, I also wanted to see at least one character die. JC Michaels (talk) 23:26, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry, this makes things interesting! Kermit has been turned to the dark side 23:37, December 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't know why, but the wiki won't let me make a new header ("another accident") or get rid of those stupid dots. Help! Kermit has been turned to the dark side 00:42, December 8, 2012 (UTC) I can try and fix it soon! (On a totally different topic: Wow, I guess someone disliked my James Bond idea... Plastic surgery?! Good grief...) JC Michaels (talk) 01:10, December 8, 2012 (UTC) By the way, everyone, I have an interesting plot idea for this... What if, when the Fellowship is embarrassingly captured by the Ewoks, and army of Uruk-Hai and Stormtroopers, led by Moriarty, attacks the Ewok village, and, when the Fellowship is free, they must fight through the army, until Holmes catches Moriarty, and demands of him to know why they are in Endor. Good idea? I just thought it'd be fun to see Moriarty, plus a cool battle between The Fellowship and the Stormtroopers and Uruk-Hai! JC Michaels (talk) 01:25, December 8, 2012 (UTC) I have two ideas myself: 1.Because of infighting, Gandalf was forced to be the ring bearer. What if it corrupts him? 2.What if, with the TARDIS being uncooporitve, the Fellowship must find new transportation? I like your idea, too. :) Kermit has been turned to the dark side 01:41, December 8, 2012 (UTC) i was thinking of stormtroopers helping the fellow ship. Venom assult trooper (talk) 01:53, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, someone has to do something. It can't be any of us because of the rules, so... whom? Kermit has been turned to the dark side 02:17, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Whatever happens next, can someone just write something to make clear what is going on? I lost track of the plot around about the time the ewoks came into the picture. Actually probably slightly earlier. The main problem with a project like this is that everyone has a different idea about what's going on and where the story should go, and there is no outline to work to, which makes everything quite confusing. It's an interesting experiment though. Imamadmad (talk) 13:02, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey guys, just joined the story. Love the idea and hope to add to the plot. Just took us into Minecraft, I'm thinking mabye we can do a "Block Mordor" or something. I dunno, but IU cant write for a while so yal ltake it where u want!Shadowbane81 (talk) 04:33, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh this is gonna be great, facing the foes of qall these. I'd say Yoda, the Joker, Eragon, etc. etc. It's going to be awesome!Shadowbane81 (talk) 12:19, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Shadowbane81, those enemies are PERFECT for The Fellowship to face! (Check out the story now... It's the END!!!) JC Michaels (talk) 21:01, December 10, 2012 (UTC)